Assault
by RedWingedFalcon
Summary: Frey hasn't shown up at the restaurant like usual to meet Dylas. Where is she?


**Me: Hi everyone! So I had an idea that creeped in to my head and I just have to express it!**

 **Dylas: And you need me for this?**

 **Me: Well, I could choose Doug…**

 **Dylas: No! I-I'll do it!**

 **Me: That's the spirit! Now do the disclaimer!**

 **Dylas: *sigh* redwingedfalcon98 doesn't own Rune Factory 4…**

 **Me: Thanks! On with the story!**

Dylas sighed, snatching another dish away from Porcoline's mouth just in time as the jolly man tried to take a bite of the steaming hot omelet. Cursing to himself, he quickly set the plate on the customer's table as he went to go pour cold water on his hand.

Looking up at the clock, Dylas wondered where his girlfriend was. Frey usually came in around noon to see him and to give him some homemade sashimi, his favorite. But she hadn't been in. He wondered slightly what was keeping her. But knowing how hard her job could be, Dylas didn't begrudge her for it. She could be off fighting monsters or running behind on her farming.

He had just turned around to grab another dish from Porcoline when his sensitive ears twitched, picking up the single worse noise he had ever heard: a distant, frantic scream that, unfortunately, was coming from the direction of Frey's farm.

Leaving Porcoline to gobble up his most recent craft and Margaret to look after him in surprise, Dylas ran out the door, his dark jacket flying in the wind behind him. Looking ahead of him and passing by Amber and Blossom, who looked at him in bewilderment, Dylas knew it was his sensitive hearing that had picked up the scream and no one had hear it except him.

Except for apparently Leon who was heading directly for him from the Inn, and looking directly toward Frey's farm. Dylas should've known since he had similar guardian ears that he did, he would've heard it too.

They met at the same time on the path to Frey's farm and, not stopping, their eyes met only once before they were racing down in to her farm and jumping over and through her pumpkin patch.

Bursting through the door at the same time, it was all a blur. A half-naked Frey was slammed against the wall by a grey-haired man with his pants around his ankles. And he was trying to push Frey's shirt up while she struggled to get away.

Dylas didn't even stop. One minute the man was up against Frey, trying to force his hand up her skirt, the next Dylas was crashing in to him, knocking him on to the floor, making the man release the knife he had been holding to Frey's neck.

Dylas grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him in to the nearby wall, knocking him unconscious. He didn't even have a chance to register what was going on.

The blue-haired man released the would-be racist and let him fall to the ground, letting the blood ooze freely and stain the wall.

Turning back to Frey, Dylas saw Leon leaning over the frail girl, frowning with two fingers on her bloody neck, feeling for a pulse, no doubt.

Dylas hesitantly approached Frey and Leon, faintly blushing at the sight of Frey's free breasts, eyes turning cold when he saw the deep slashes and blood covering them. Leon removed his hand from her neck and his frowned turned slightly upward as he let out a sigh. Getting up, Frey's best friend ran out the door without a word.

Barely turning away from Frey's unconscious form, Dylas grabbed Frey's dark red blanket off of the bed and draped it over her, covering her naked form and slowing the blood at the same time.

He wanted to cradle her in his arms, but he was half afraid to break her or hurt her further. So Dylas just sat next to Frey, gently rubbing her cheek until he heard multiple footsteps coming towards the door.

Moments later, Leon burst through the door, quickly followed by Jones, Nancy, and Dolce, with Forte bringing up the rear. Sidling out of the way to give the doctor and nurse more room, Dylas stood straight up and grabbed the still unconscious man, throwing him at Forte, who caught him in her arms.

"Take that piece of shit away. Dump him in the darkest hole you can find." With a questioning look from Forte as she grabbed on to him with more force, he continued. "That son of a bitch did that to Frey," he nearly shouted, pointing at Frey who was currently being examined by Dr. Jones as Nancy and Dolce assisted. "He…he tried to rape her…" Dylas stuttered the last part, his eyes cast downward.

Nodding and tossing the man over her battle-hardened and sturdy shoulder, Forte turned towards the door. "Rape or attempted rape of any acting princess in Selphia is a capital crime. I'll be taking him to be seen by Arthur…" She paused. "I am sorry I was not here to protect her." Carrying the still unconscious man with a possible concussion, Forte continued out the door and out of sight.

Dylas turned back to see Jones just finishing up his examination, gently putting the blanket back down. He pulled out a handkerchief and vigorously wiped his hands of blood. "Her blood pressure is low and she has multiple lacerations across her neck, torso, and limbs, some more deep than others. Her face is swelling and she is beginning to bruise. However, her breathing is almost normal and no bones appear to be broken." He turned to Dylas. "She needs to be moved back to the clinic." Dylas didn't need to hear anything else so he gently picked up Frey, holding her as he would a glass doll, and followed Jones, Nancy, and Dolce slowly to the clinic, with Leon bringing up the rear.

Dylas immediately noticed all of the eyes on him and Frey and grunted irritably. Hearing his irritable grunt, Leon quickened his pace, catching up to Dylas and helping him wrap the blanket further over Frey, covering every body part except her head.

The blue-haired horse-man let out a sigh of relief. It was a lot easier walking down the street if it didn't look like he was holding a naked Frey. Even though Leon was hardly ever serious, he was a real relief in certain serious situations.

Dylas was so focused on Frey's face, her furrowed eye brow, and the beads of sweat gathering on her forehead that he almost ran in to the clinic door, and would have if Dolce hadn't thought to hold it open. The pink-haired woman had been unsurprisingly quiet during the entire altercation, but Pico hadn't made one appearance, which was surprising.

Laying Frey down on the bed as gently as he could, Dylas sat down on the other bed, deftly sitting on Pico in the process. "Oof!" Dylas shot up off the bed and Pico unflattened herself. "Hey!" Pico shouted. "I've been all nice waiting for Frey back here and you have the nerve to sit on me?!"

Dylas stammered and blushed and Dolce jammed a talisman on Pico's forehead, affectively silencing her. Seeing the slight fiasco was over, the fox-eared man walked over to the horse-eared man and pushed him back down on the bed and stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Nancy and Jones set to work bandaging up Frey the best they could. Leon went to sit in the waiting room but even with Nancy's shooing, Dylas refused to leave. So Nancy and Jones continued to work while Dolce sat next to Dylas, silently encouraging him with her presence while Pico refused to make another appearance.

Dylas tried not to look at Frey's body, but he unfortunately did see a few things. The first thing he noticed was the deep cuts over Frey's breasts, From what he saw, there was also at least two stab wounds in her stomach, a slice wrapped around her neck, and her face (especially her lips) were swollen and bruised. There were tear stains on her cheeks as Dylas' heart leapt in to his throat. He briefly saw Nancy stitching her up and Jones going back and forth from Frey to the sink, washing his hands quite vigorously.

During one of his trips back to Frey, Jones put an ice pack on Frey's forehead, commenting that she had a slight fever. After applying some medication to Frey's bruises, Jones went to the other end of Frey and lifted up the blanket, separating her legs after putting on his gloves, making Dylas turn away with his face as red as a tomato.

"So you say she was raped?" Jones calmly asked. Dylas shook his head, his eyes still cast downward. "I don't think so. He was…trying to pull up her skirt when I got there. He..uh…had his pants around his ankles but I…still don't think so…"

The room was silent again for several long minutes until Dylas heard Jones stand up. "Hmm…She hasn't been raped. In fact, she couldn't have been raped. She has never been with a man before!"

Dylas audibly gasped, making him further blush. They had speculated that she might have been with a man before but since she couldn't remember, Dylas remarked that it didn't really matter. But upon Jones' examination and finding out that she was a virgin, it really turned the tables for Dylas had never been with a woman either. That meant if they were to ever…do anything, they would both be inexperienced. Even though Frey couldn't remember, he was kind of counting on her body to know the answers.

Dylas blinked. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about this right now! Blushing furiously, he reminded himself that Frey could possibly be traumatized for life and she may never want to…do anything like that. And that was perfectly fine! He would do everything he could to make sure she was comfortable. And as long as they were together, it didn't matter what else happened.

Dylas sat with Frey through the night, never leaving her side. Even when he started to drift off to sleep, he entwined his fingers with Frey's so if she moved even the slightest, he would be immediately aware of it. Leon went back to the inn where he was supposed to meet with Arthur to discuss what to do with the prisoner.

Before Dylas knew it, a week had passed and Frey never woke. Jones accredited it to too much blood loss and she had to have time to recover. The entire time, Dylas never left the clinic. Meg brought him meals that she managed to wrestle away from Porcoline but he barely picked at them. Leon was the most frequent visitor but he also said the least of everyone. When he came in to the clinic he would go over to pat Frey's hand then he would stand in the corner for hours on end until he decided to leave.

Vishnal would come in and encourage Frey to get better. Clorica would follow whenever she had a spare moment and sleep next to Frey. Volkanon would always cry his eyes out, leaving after giving Frey Ventuswill's regards. Bado would come in rarely to update Dylas on how Frey's monsters were doing. He was currently brushing and feeding them while Vishnal and Clorica tended to the farm. Forte came in every now and then and sat on the bed for about an hour in silence. Kiel would come in to read to Frey every day. Lin Fa and Xiao Pai came in together frequently with different scented candles for Frey. Arthur was another frequent visitor and always sat on the bed and talked about all the Frey would be able to do when she woke up and to get well soon. Granny Blossom would come in and pat Frey on the hand and walk back out. Doug came in about once a day to check on Frey's progress and to express his apologies to Dylas. Illuminata came in once to place some flowers in a vase by Frey's bedside table. And Amber came in to fly around the room and try to hug Frey. Dylas always had to hold her back since Frey wasn't healed enough to accept even a gentle hug, especially not the overactive ones Amber gave.

About a week and three days after Frey first fell unconscious, Dylas was sleeping when he felt Frey's hand twitch for the first time. His eyes immediately shot open and he stood up in shock, gripping Frey's hand tightly.

"Frey?! Are you awake?" Dylas' voice cracked and he knelt on the floor, taking Frey's face in his hands. That's when Frey's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her eyes for the first time since the terrible incident.

Frey groaned and brought her flimsy hand to her head. She turned her head to Dylas, focusing on his misty eyes. "I'm hungry," she whispered and giggled weakly when a couple tears escaped Dylas' eyes, falling on to her cheeks. She reached up a weak hand and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. Slowly moving her hand to one of his locks, she pulled gently until he was being pulled toward her.

Their lips met with a spark as Dylas and Frey slowly melted in to each other. Dylas entwined his fingers with Frey's, noticing faintly how her hands were still ice cold and thin. She had grown so skinny at the clinic. Even though Jones had been giving her nutrient supplements, it couldn't take the place of real food.

Dylas moved back quickly when Frey put her hand on his chest and pushed him back away from her. When he frowned, she let out a small, pixie-like laugh. "I know what you're thinking, Dylas. Don't worry. I know that you would never hurt me. I just couldn't breathe!"

Dylas gave a small chuckle and kissed her hand. This time, it was Frey's turn to frown.

"Dylas?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back, a little louder than her.

"Was I…? Was I raped?"

Dylas took her face in both of his hands and looked her in the eyes. "No, Frey. He was going to but me and Leon sent him packing. I…wasn't able to stop him from hurting you, though. I was too late for that…."

Dylas had removed his hands from her face and was now tracing a slightly healed scar on her arm. Frey smiled slightly and brought him down for another quick kiss. When he released her lips, careful not to cut off her oxygen this time, she said "You came. That's what counts. I'm not dead. These scars will heal, my life won't."

Dylas pressed his head to the point where her neck met her shoulder and inhaled deeply. Usually she smelled like cinnamon and sandalwood. But now she just smelled like medicine. It wasn't her and his heart leapt in to his throat, thinking about how he could have lost her if he didn't have such sensitive hearing.

Kissing her cheek, Dylas moved to stand up. "Don't move, okay? I need to wake up Jones." He looked at the clock and saw it was a little before 6 AM. Frey nodded and closed her eyes and he gave her hand one last squeeze before making the short trek upstairs.

Jones and Nancy were sleeping still in their pajamas when Dylas crept to the second floor. Not really wanting to disturb Nancy, he made his way over to Doctor Jones and gently shook him. Jones' eyes popped open and upon seeing Dylas, immediately put his shoes and his lab coat on and went downstairs, leaving Nancy alone.

Jones and Dylas went downstairs. It looked like Frey was asleep when they got to her bed, but when Dylas got closer, she opened her eyes and looked up at the two men. Jones immediately started checking Frey's vitals while Dylas sat on the opposite bed and started talking to her, mindful that she hated being fawned over and a little distraction might be necessary.

They didn't really talk about anything important. Dylas just wanted to hear Frey's voice. And even though her voice was cracked, she had bedhead, and her body was covered mostly in bandages, Dylas truly thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

After about twenty minutes of Jones examining what looked to be each and every part of her, he came back with a positive report. Apparently her blood pressure was starting to normalize, indicating that she was starting to heal. It had been low for most of the time and high when she got a fever, so hearing it was returning to normal was quite heartening for Dylas.

"She is probably going to be weak for a while so she should be on a soft diet of juice and soups. No hard foods until we know she can handle it." At this, Frey sighed. And Dylas understood the reason for it. She liked to eat and had a very healthy appetite. Hearing she could only drink juice and eat soup was probably devastating for her to hear.

Jones went on. "She will probably be in pain for a little while as we try to wean her off of the medication. Also, when she goes home, I suggest no physical activity until she is fully healed."

Frey and Dylas blushed and looked away from each other. Dylas knew they had never done anything before, but the insinuation of what Jones was saying weighed on his mind. The most they had ever done was kiss and even then, Dylas let Frey take the lead to make sure he didn't push her too far.

Jones smiled at their obvious embarrassment, told Frey to get some rest, and walked back upstairs, leaving the two alone once again.

Tension hung in the air for mere moments before Frey squinted in pain clutching her ribs, and laid back flat on her back, groaning as she went down. Dylas immediately sat down on the bed and encased Frey's hand with his, cocking his head ever so slightly and turning his mouth in to a slightly crooked frown.

"Are you…able to talk about what happened, Frey?" Frey looked at Dylas and saw curiosity and a slight resolute look in his eyes. She sighed and nodded slightly, sniffling a little.

"Hey," Dylas went on, "You don't have to if you don't want to. No pressure."

Frey shook her head. "No. It's okay. I…want you to know…"

"Vishnal woke me up like normal. I took care of my farm and monsters like normal too. Everything was normal. I was going out to greet everyone like usual when I met this person in the town square. I had just stepped out of my door when I noticed him wandering around. He looked a little lost so I thought I'd help him out.

"He talked kind of funny, saying things like 'bro' and 'babe.' It was weird but I just went with it. He was asking where to find some pretty girls, or in his term "hot babes." I wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for, so I said maybe the inn or the restaurant could help him. He then asked if I wanted to hang out and I invited him in for tea because as a representative of the town, I shouldn't turn him down."

Frey paused and looked away from Dylas. "That's…when things got bad. He was constantly touching me while I was trying to brew up the tea. He kept rubbing up against me. Ugh! It felt awful and demeaning! I just wanted to make the tea and get it over with and get him out of the house."

By now, Frey was becoming even more and more quiet, so much so that even Dylas had to strain his ears to listen. Dylas wasn't looking at Frey anymore and was, rather, looking at the floor. His eyes had hardened and his knuckles were white around the bedframe.

"So I finally finished the tea, while barely managing to avoid his groping hands. I went to hand him his and as…" Frey's voice broke. "…soon as I did, he reached for my wrist, causing me to drop the tea. I remember hearing the glass break as he pushed me up against the wall and lifted my leg up. He…forced his tongue in my mouth. It tasted like acid…so I bit him as hard as I could and he slapped me. I just remember that he must have struck me pretty hard because I was I hit my head against the wall and everything in my vision kind of flickered in and out for a little while.

"I remember trying to fight back but I felt slow and sluggish. I reached for his arms to get him to stop, but he punched me in the ribs and knocked the wind out of me. After that…everything was a blur…I remember my clothes being cut to shreds…then my skin. I remember crying out when my chest was cut. But my chest hurt so much that I could barely manage a squeak. Not long after, I remember you and Leon showing up. I felt so happy…It suddenly wasn't so painful anymore. Then just before I lost myself completely to the darkness…I remember feeling Leon's presence over me and that…horrible man was screaming in pain next to me. I fell asleep happy. Unfortunately, I had a lot of nightmares about that man that ruined that happiness, but that's okay because I'm happy now!"

The last words from Frey came out as a squeak which made Dylas look up. Through the entire story his face had gone from white to green to red quite rapidly and he had begun to grind his teeth. But as soon as that squeak came out of Frey, his face immediately returned to its natural tone and his entire face turned to the young woman.

While Dylas had turned away from Frey because it was nearly impossible to look in her in the eye while she recounted her near-rape, Frey had started feeling herself relive it and was trying desperately not to break down.

Dylas pulled Frey in to a deep, gentle hug just before she was able to start weeping. Frey wept for a long time that night, thoroughly soaking his shirt. He didn't care though as he continued to hold her, gently stroking her hair and whispering small encouragements in to her ear as she cried. She cried until she fell asleep. Once Dylas was sure she wouldn't wake up, he gently laid her back down and laid in the other bed across from her and went to sleep himself.

It was another two weeks before Jones aloud Frey to go home. Dylas stayed with her the entire time, never leaving her side. When she finally went home, she managed to go home with no bandages, no bruises, and significantly less visible scars. Turns out Frey was a fast healer, probably because when she first set out adventuring through Selphia, she was in the clinic more times than one could count.

Emotionally though, she was healing slowly. When she first got home, the first thing that hit Frey was the smell of paint. Looking at the far wall, it was very apparent that had been freshly painted. She was aware that Leon and Bado had picked up and repaired her furniture while Volkanon had painted over the wall that was still cracked where her head had hit and Vishnal and Clorica had tidied up the room. Still, she half expected to see overturned furniture and smashed vases.

Dylas led her over to the bed to sit and sat next to her with his arm draped around her waist. They sat in silence for quite a while until Frey leaned over and kissed Dylas' cheek. Dylas' cheeks turned a light tinge of pink as Frey rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," Frey whispered. "Please don't leave me."

Dylas exhaled deeply and buried his nose in Frey's hair. "I'll never leave you. Not ever. So you don't have to worry, okay? I'll always be here, no matter what happens."

Dylas fell backwards when Frey's lips crashed in to his, making him fall on to the bed and dragging Frey with him. He could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest as his chest met with Frey's and his hands automatically wrapped around her waist to drag her in deeper.

Her lips were soft if a little bit wet and she kissed him back hungrily, melting in to him with desire. Their lips worked together as one, slowly becoming more gentle until Frey finally pulled back.

Dylas slowly opened his eyes to see Frey's large one's staring back at him. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I want this," she whispered to Dylas and Dylas immediately knew what she was talking about, causing pink to color his cheeks again.

"A-Are you sure?" Dylas knew now what had happened to Frey. All of it. So her making this declaration was a bit surprising.

Frey nodded. "I'm in love with you, Dylas. When that disgusting guy was all over me, all I could think about was how it wouldn't be so bad if it was you. And when I finally got away out of there, I would go see you and everything would be okay. When he had me against the wall, all I could think about was how his body was on me and how disgusting he was. All I wanted was to hold you again. And when I heard you show up with Leon, I knew everything was going to be alright. But I made the decision that I wanted to do this when you punched him in the face. I've been so afraid that I wouldn't live up to your expectations and I know…you say it doesn't matter but I wanted this to be perfect. But then…I decided it doesn't matter. We love each other and that's what important."

Dylas kissed Frey deeply and pulled her back down on the bed. Breaking it off for but a second, he looked her in the eyes and whispered "We can stop anytime you want to." She rejoined the kiss with more passion and fervor as she untied the ties to his jacket. His jacket came undone with ease and he slipped out of it, revealing his black long sleeve shirt. It was clean-cut and sleek and looked quite good in Frey's eyes. His shirt hugged body revealing a very muscular figure, not that Frey hadn't seen without Dylas without his shirt before but he just seemed extra appealing right now.

Frey left his lips to nibble on his neck and Dylas had to stifle a moan that was threatening to escape. She made quick work of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head, hardly leaving his neck for a second. So there he was shirtless with the most beautiful girl in the world on top of him sending shivers up his spine for each breath she breathed on his neck.

Frey pulled back and Dylas almost groaned in frustration. "You know, Dylas. You can participate too." She kissed him on the lips gently. "Trust me, I'm not going to break."

Dylas pushed Frey back up so they were sitting with her legs straddling him. Kissing her, he slowly and with shaky hands pulled up Frey's shirt over her head and audibly gasped when he brought his eyes back down.

Frey frowned and looked back down only to cover up with her shirt and blush brightly. "Sorry, I forgot about those." All across her chest were deep red scars that had still not healed and with her blood pressure rising, they didn't exactly look healthy right now.

Dylas shook his head and kissed Frey. "You're just so beautiful…and I'm so sorry for what he did to you." Carefully pushing her hand down from covering her chest, he placed his lips up against the deepest scar. "You're so beautiful…"

Frey blushed brightly as he kissed the deep scar on her left breast, just above her black bra. She ran her fingers through his flawless beautiful blue hair and she felt him exhale deeply on to her skin.

Lifting his eyes up to Frey's, his lips once against found her mouth and she let out and audible sigh of bliss as his fingers found the hooks of her bra. With trembling hands he unhooked the clasps, feeling his heart beat quicken when they dutifully unsnapped.

His lips crept downward from her lips to her chin, from her chin to the crook in her neck and finally to her breasts where he finally stopped to give her one last look of needed approval before he removed her bra.

Dylas blushed brightly as her perky breasts were revealed to him. He had seen breasts before, but nothing like these! They were of medium size, perfect for his big hands, and her nipples were already pointing outward, a sign that she may be slightly cold.

He returned his lips to her chest and kissed circles around her scarred breasts before landing on a nipple. Feeling it's tautness he flicked his tongue out across it, which in turn sent an involuntary shiver and moan from Frey.

Dylas could already feel the antsy member in his pants growing but he quickly disregarded it. He would satisfy himself later. Tonight this was all about Frey. Picking her up quickly but gently by the waist he laid her down on the bed, crawling on top of her and meeting her with a kiss that seemed to cause the room to spark. Prodding her lips for entrance, Dylas was pleased when Frey gave way and allowed his tongue to slide through her lips. He explored every inch of her mouth and she explored every inch of his. Their tongues finally settled and wrapped themselves in a tango all their own. Dylas' hand found its way to her breast and, cupping it, his fingers teased the nipple, eliciting moans from Frey who was still under Dylas' throes.

Breaking off finally from her lips, he crept down back to her nipple and allowed his tongue to slide all around it before devouring it himself. Frey moaned as her panties became soaked and she could feel something deep inside of her suddenly become warm and tingly.

Still leaving one breast cupped, Dylas strayed downward farther toward her belly. Kissing each and every scar the man made, he stopped at her belly button to dip his tongue in to it before continuing on.

He finally stopped at her waist line where he removed his lips from her skin and looked up at her for permission. Receiving a positive signal of a single head bob, Dylas grabbed at waist line of her skirt and pulled downward. Not bothering to look up just yet, he also unzipped her white boots and took them off along with her socks. She had really dainty feet for a tough girl like her. They were smooth in all directions and her nails were both clipped and painted a pale pink.

Running his hand over her foot once, he made his way back up to her waist where he paused. Black panties awaited him there and he blushed deeply, realizing that this was the last line between him and all of her.

Taking the thin fabric between his fingers, he closed his eyes and pulled down on the panties. When they were successfully removed, he took a breath in preparation. Then two. He opened his eyes and stared at the sight of a very brightly blushing, very naked Frey. He leaned down and kissed one knee and then the other. Making his way up he stopped when there was no more leg and Frey's opening lay before him. Breathing in her scent deeply, he placed a kiss at the start of the fissure then ran his tongue over it for good measure, earning him a moan from Frey that wasn't quite like the others. It was more laced with desire and hunger…and need.

Stopping himself from going back up, he slowly ran his tongue over the fissure again and once again, Frey's moan pierced the silence. Breathing in her arousal, he slid his tongue in a little deeper, allowing himself to taste her. She tasted sweet like cake, but he found that this flavor was much more enjoyable. He moved his hands in between her legs, willing them to part. She complied and he settled himself more between her legs to get a better angle.

Here he slid his tongue through the entire length of her opening and she gasped audibly in pleasure. He brought back the lips of her fissure for more access and moved his tongue over everything. He found a small bump within her that caused her to writhe under him so he gave more focus to that. Around and around his tongue danced around her clitoris, first clockwise and then counterclockwise. Every time he would let the tip of his tongue sweep over it, she would start writhing in pleasure all over again.

Lastly stopping at her virgin hole to get one more taste of her, he made his way back up her, trailing kissed everywhere he went. She let out a sigh of frustration and he immediately set his hand back to continue ministrations on her clitoris. Frey moaned in pleasure and Dylas continued his way up until he found her lips.

She met him with a hungry passion as his fingers continued to tease her. Finally it just wasn't enough anymore and she let go of his hair to which she was clinging to and reached down for his belt. Making quick work of it, she tried to push down his pants, which with his help was made possible. Grabbing on to his underwear, she tried to push those down as well when he grabbed her wrist with the hand that had just been pleasuring her.

"Are you sure, Frey?" Dylas asked in a voice just barely above a whisper. "You can still say no. I wouldn't be mad."

Frey cupped Dylas' cheek. "I'm sure. I'm sure about this. I'm sure about you. I'm sure about us. I'm more sure than I've ever been in anytime I can remember."

Dylas nodded and kissed Frey. Standing to his full height, he removed his underwear and kicked them off, exposing his huge member to Frey. Frey gaped. It was hard to believe it was so big!

Dylas blushed. "I-it used to be smaller before I went to sleep. W-we can still stop if this scares you…."

Frey shut her mouth that had been hanging open and smiled. Sitting up, she grabbed a lock of his hair until he leaned down to kiss her. "It doesn't scare me. I love you! You're…just a little bigger than I imagined….But it's not bad to have horse-like qualities…I hear that….girth…is something that girl's like. And you have enough to make all the girls jealous of me and all the men envious of you!"

Dylas smiled and was about to say something when Frey gently caressed his huge member, causing him to let out an involuntary moan. She was about to stroke him again when he reached his hand out and stopped her. "Tonight…is all about you….We can do this some other time…Okay?"

Frey blushed and nodded. The young horse-man laid her back down on the bed, wrapping her in a warm and sealing kiss. Frey couldn't help but notice how his hard member was so close to her entrance.

Dylas again let his hand wander back down to her nether regions and continued his ministrations from earlier. She moaned in to his mouth as he quickened his pace. "Dylas!" she cried. "Dylas! Please…I want…I want…."

Dylas sped up almost until he was about to send her over the edge. At the last moment she grabbed his wrist, which made him halt all actions. He looked at her puzzled.

"I…want you…" she sighed. "Now."

Exhaling deeply, Dylas placed one chaste kiss upon her lips before sitting up to his full height. "I…don't want to hurt you….But I know this is going to hurt….But it won't last long….Okay?"

Frey smiled her own personal brand smile and nodded. Bending back over Frey he positioned himself and slowly slid it. At first it was a bit uncomfortable for Frey. Then as Dylas paused, then went further, it suddenly became incredibly painful, so much so that she cried out.

Dylas bent down and hugged her, jamming his face in to the crook of her neck, not really wanting to look her in the face. Mumbling apologies, he continued until his entire length was in. Only then could he get up the courage to look at her pained expression. By then, it really wasn't pained, just looked uncomfortable. "Are you okay, Frey?"

Frey smiled weakly and nodded. "It hurt but now it just feels…weird. I feel so…full…"

Dylas nodded in understanding. "Well, at least the pain didn't last long….Let me know when you're ready to move…I don't want to hurt you anymore…."

Frey smiled up at him and pulled his lock, signaling want of another kiss, which he happily gave. After only half a minute, Frey was ready to move and Dylas carefully slid himself entirely out of her only to plunge back in, as gently as he could but it was still a shock to Frey and she audibly gasped.

Dylas kept a slow pace but once Frey got comfortable enough to join him, all was forgotten about that. Frey picked up the pace for him and he met her stride for stride, letting her take the lead.

Their breathing was frantic now and Frey found Dylas' neck and began sucking on it for all she was worth. Her warm tongue slid over his neck as she sucked on it and he groaned. Dylas was in the middle of teasing her perky breasts with his dexterous fingers but every swipe of her tongue made his hands pause and made him have to start again.

Frey noticeably picked up the pace to double its speed at one point and Dylas followed in furvor, feeling his own climax coming but trying to hold out for Frey's. Just when he thought he couldn't hold out any long, Frey's moan changed to that of a squeal and her legs locked in place. Feeling her insides hold of him was enough to send him over the already teetering edge, eliciting a groan from.

For Frey, it was like all her senses heightened at the same time except everything had suddenly gone white. The feelings of pleasure were so intense that as the last feeling of ecstasy cast over her, she visibly shivered before falling back on the bed. For Dylas, it was the most intense pleasure he had ever felt in his life. He felt his blood-pressure spike and the air caught in his throat. Catching himself before he fell on top of Frey, he eased himself down over her and propped himself up on one arm.

Cupping her face, he whispered, "You're beautiful." She kissed him one last time before he separated from her. "Thank you, Dylas."

Dylas frowned. "For what?"

"I never got the chance to thank you for staying with me while I was at the clinic. So I'm saying it now. And thank you….for being my first…I wouldn't have it any other way…"

Crawling up next to her on the bed, he laid beside her. "We should do this kind of thing more often."

Before Dylas could kiss her there was a knock at the door. Frey groaned and started getting dressed. Dylas was half way to the door before Frey pulled him back.

"I…think you might want to cover this up first, especially since I think I know who's at the door," she said, carefully tracing the tell-tale hicky on Dylas' neck. Dylas blushed and raced for the bathroom while Frey giggled and pulled her shirt over her head.

Once Frey was "properly" dressed, she opened the door to reveal who she thought was at the door all along: Leon!

"Why my cute little Frey!" Leon exclaimed upon seeing her. "I guess it wouldn't be appropriate to be calling you 'cute' anymore, would it?"

Frey's smile turned to a frown and she cocked her head. "Why's that?"

Leon's smile grew wider. "My dear little Frey's been doing something dirty with Dylas, haven't you?"

Frey blushed. "W-what would make you think that?"

"Well, your hair's a mess, you're red in the face, your skirt is on backwards, and your entire room smells like sex!"

Frey clapped a hand over Leon's mouth before he could do anymore damage. "Do you want the entire town to hear you?! Get in here!" And with that, she dragged him inside.

As soon as the door shut, Dylas walked out of the bathroom, a large Band-Aid covering the "affected area."

Leon smiled brightly. "Dylas, is that a hickey?"

Dylas blushed brightly and stammered before fleeing to the kitchen. Frey rounded herself on Leon. "Okay, okay! Can you keep it a secret?"

"I don't know…" Leon teased.

"Leon!" Frey screamed.

"Alright, alright. Just because you're my favorite."

Frey sighed but as she did, Leon frowned.

"What's wrong?" Frey asked.

"Just was wondering if you're okay. I heard. You were a virgin. So I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you or pressure you in any way."

Frey smiled. "It only hurt a little. And no, he didn't pressure me. It was…actually my idea…."

Inside the kitchen, Dylas let out the breath he had been holding. He had been listening in on the conversation from the kitchen and it felt nice hearing from Frey's mouth that he hadn't hurt her very much.

Feeling in his pocket, he felt for the ingredients he needed for Frey's engagement ring. They were all right there and waiting. Asking her to marry him was a big step but if it was with her, he would be glad to take it. Now if only he didn't screw this up…

 **Me: So? What'd you think? Longest one-shot I've ever made.**

 **Leon: Well, it wasn't boring!**

 **Me: I should say not! Anyway this is a one-shot but I may make it longer depending on if enough people like it and want me to continue.**

 **Dylas: Haven't we had enough of you already?**

 **Me: Definitely not! Review!**


End file.
